


An Inconvenient Awakening

by Nejinee



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Humor, Karasuno Family, M/M, Mild Language, Slice of Life, Tokyo Training Camp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:55:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24723388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nejinee/pseuds/Nejinee
Summary: Hinata is curious about coach Ukai and Takeda-sensei, until Kageyama ruins everything.
Relationships: Takeda Ittetsu/Ukai Keishin
Comments: 15
Kudos: 281





	An Inconvenient Awakening

**Author's Note:**

> Hinata is just too cute not to mess with.

The sun was high and bright over Shinzen Academy as Karasuno wrapped up their last day in Tokyo. The barbecue was bustling with everyone laughing, bickering and enjoying the enormous spread of barbecue meat and other fantastic food.

Shouyou slurped up his meat and distractedly reached for another piece.

He was watching Takeda-sensei wave Coach Ukai over to the main entrance where he was holding it open, arms laden with soft drinks. Coach Ukai helped him by easing one of the heavy boxes out of his arms.

“Oi!” Kageyama snapped and snipped his chopsticks at Shouyou’s, which were making aborted stabs at Kageyama's food. “Eat your own, you idiot!”

“Eh?” Shouyou blinked and looked down, seeing his own empty plate. “Ah, sorry. Guess my stomach was reaching for whatever was closest.”

“Go get some more and stop stealing mine,” Kageyama growled, twisting his torso away from Shouyou like a five year-old. "It's not like there's a shortage."

“Okay, sure,” Shouyou rolled his eyes and leapt to his feet. He dusted the grass off his backside. “You want anything?” he asked the group sitting in a semi-circle around him.

“If you can grab some extra beef?” Yamaguchi said. "I barely got any when the Shinzen team got in there."

“Pineapple,” Kageyama grunted.

Shouyou rolled his eyes, “You’re gonna burn a hole in your stomach if you eat so much pineapple.”

“ _Pine. Apple_ ,” Kageyama glared up at him from his seat on the grass. Shouyou shuddered.

“If there’s any pork ribs!” Nishinoya yelped. “Thank you, Shouyou!”

“So polite,” Tanaka murmured around his mouthful of food.

Shouyou made his way over to the closest grill which was being manned by one of the managers from Shinzen. A couple tall players hovered while she snipped at the meat with large kitchen shears.

“Hinata-kun?” Akaashi-san blinked down at him. “You want pork or beef?” The setter from Fukurodani was very difficult to read. Shouyou never knew what to say to guys like him.

“Ah,” Shouyou wavered, eyes flicking between the rows of shiny, almost blackened crispy meat. His mouth watered.

“Give him all of it!” a loud voice bellowed from the other side of Akaashi-san.

“He’ll get sick, Bokuto,” Akaashi-san said, deadpan.

“He’s building muscle, though!” Bokuto-san pouted.

“Pork and beef, please!” Shouyou shouted to no one in particular. The pretty manager from Shinzen grinned and forked up a pile of meat and dropped it on his plate.

“Enjoy,” she said with a wink that made Hinata’s heart do flip-flops in his chest. The older girls here were all so _pretty_!

Something nudged at his other side and he looked up. “Kuroo-san!” Shouyou grinned.

The captain of Nekoma smirked down at Shouyou, the sun gleaming behind him. “Is Bokuto being a pushy older sibling?”

“I am his _mentor_!” Bokuto yelled, making Akaashi wince and lean away, fearing for his eardrums.

“You’re a loud-ass, smart-mouthed birdbrain,” Kuroo-san said with no ounce of malice in his voice.

Shouyou wondered how these guys could play together as rivals so often and also maintain what looked to be very good friendships. Shouyou could never imagine calling Dai-san a ‘birdbrain’. The thought alone made his knees quiver.

“He’s not wrong,” Akaashi-san murmured while bending over to pluck a piece of meat off the grill and onto his own plate.

“ _Akaashi?”_ Bokuto-san wailed like a stuck pig. “You betray _me_ like _this?_ In front of _my adorable student?”_

Kuroo-san immediately started in on how Bokuto-san couldn’t be anyone’s mentor if he kept talking like a baby owlet that fell out of its nest, and the three of them were off, sniping and laughing at one another like it was nothing, no big deal.

Shouyou looked between the three very tall players with awe gleaming in his eyes. He was _so lucky_ to be able to hang with such cool guys! One day _he_ was going to be someone’s senpai and give off such _cool_ vibes!

“Oh! Pineapple!” Shouyou said, remembering his word to Kageyama.

“Fruit is being cut over by the stairs, Hinata-kun,” the pretty manager said to him with another blinding smile.

“Ah,” Shouyou could feel the heat rising in his cheeks. “Thank you!” and he dashed off to not only get Kageyama his fruit, but also to escape the evil grins of his senpais who _must_ have noticed his blushing.

“Yachi-chan!” he bounded up the stairs, almost losing his pile of meat in the process.

Yachi looked up from where she was cutting up watermelon and smiled. “Hinata-kun, hi!”

“Sorry to bother you, but Kage-bastard wants pineapple.”

Yachi made a face, “He’s going to burn a hole in his stomach, he eats so much.”

“That’s what _I_ said!” Hinata crowed, vindicated. “But he’s dumb, you know. Gotta feed his brain first.”

Yachi laughed, “You two are so funny. Let me go fetch a new one for you.”

He waited while Kiyoko-san and Yachi worked on slicing up a fresh pineapple for the pineapple king.

He shifted back and forth on his heels, taking in the crowd of players, managers and coaches gathered on the grass. It was so great! Nekomata-sensei, the coach for Nekomata was talking to Kenma who looked like he wanted to crawl away and die under a tree. What a guy! The Shinzen coach was talking to his team, arms waving and making his players laugh. That was nice, huh. Shouyou loved to see such camaraderie amongst the players.

Coach Ukai was still talking to Takeda-sensei. The two of them had apparently not moved in a while. Maybe they were bringing in more drinks and food? Or _dessert!_ Shouyou’s belly growled for more food. If there was ice-cream, he’d better save some room. He watched the two men, wondering if it would be rude to _ask_ for ice-cream after being provided such a lush barbecue.

Coach was holding the heavy double-door open while talking to Takeda-sensei. The two of them laughed.

Shouyou wondered what it was like to be an advisor for a team, but not be the coach. It must be strange sometimes for Takeda-sensei. He wasn’t a sport coach at all, so it was probably really good to have Ukai-san take over the main duties of coaching Karasuno.

Takeda-sensei waved Coach inside and the two of them disappeared back into the hallway of Shinzen High School. Hm.

“Pineapple!” Yachi cried with a wide grin. She handed over a stack of pineapple chunks and Shouyou thanked her profusely, not only for the great service, but for ensuring Kageyama doesn’t behead Shouyou for forgetting his precious fruit.

When Shouyou was settled back down on the grass with his friends, he got to work on his second portion.

“Oi, slow down,” Tanaka said, “I don’t know CPR if you choke.”

“Let him choke,” Kageyama said around a full mouth.

“I bring you your stupid death fruit and you tell me to _choke?”_ Shouyou hissed around a mouthful of beef, and elbowed Kageyama.

“Please don’t fight,” Yamaguchi sighed. “It’s such a nice day.”

Nishinoya nodded, pork grease splattered across his lips and chin.

“Hmf,” Shouyou huffed and got back to his meal.

When he was done, he stacked their plates in the middle of the grass and leaned back on his hands.

“We’re so lucky,” he said to the sky. “We get to play with some of the best athletes in Tokyo _and_ we’ll be getting even better after this. We’ll practise and practise, and then we’ll beat everyone else in the preliminaries, and then we’ll make it to nationals and–“

“Shut up,” Kageyama said. “You’re rambling.”

“I’m chit- _chatting_ ,” Shouyou glared at his teammate, “you terrible setter, you.”

Kageyama’s eyes sparked and Shouyou grinned.

Nishinoya laughed, “He knows your weak spots, Kageyama. Watch out.”

“Does not,” Kageyama frowned and focused back on his pineapple.

Shouyou’s eye was caught by the main door opening up wide again.

Takeda-sensei came out, hands loaded with more boxes of salad goods, it seemed.

Ukai-san followed suit, carrying two cases of water on each shoulder.

Shouyou watched them. He frowned.

“Takeda-sensei and Ukai-san get along, huh?” he murmured to no one in particular.

Yamaguchi and Tanaka twisted to see where their coach and sensei were talking to Kiyoko.

“I guess?” Tanaka shrugged.

“They’re very different, aren’t they?” Yamaguchi sipped at his coke.

“Sort of,” Shouyou said. “Takeda-sensei is very short.”

“You’re short.”

“Kageyama!” Shouyou punched him in the shoulder.

“Ukai-san is very scary-looking at first glance,” Yamaguchi said. “At least, he was to me.”

“He’s a great coach though,” Nishinoya said.

The boys all nodded in unison.

“You think they have to room with the other teachers?” Shouyou murmured.

Kageyama shrugged, “Who cares?”

“Well, I mean, we’re students,” Shouyou said, blinking up at Kageyama. “We sleep in the classroom, on the floor in our sleeping bags. You think they do too?”

“There’s no beds for teachers, right?” Yamaguchi said.

“That’s weird,” Nishinoya said, “teachers and coaches sleeping on the floor.”

“You gotta get along, I suppose,” Shouyou said. “Like us.”

“And the managers are probably all sharing a room, right?” Yamaguchi went on.

Tanaka and Nishinoya immediately got this look in their eyes that had Shouyou sweating.

“We don’t know what classroom they were assigned,” Nishinoya said gravely.

“Why would you even need to know?” Yamaguchi sighed and rolled his eyes. “Only perverts would try to sneak in anyway.”

“ _Sneak in?_ ” Tanaka sounded scandalized by the thought. “We would _protect_ that room with our lives! Kiyoko-san could be stalked by any of the stupid men here, you know.”

Shouyou wasn’t sure which of the players Tanaka considered to be ‘men’ but it probably depended on how tall they were or how much facial hair they could grow. Shouyou scratched at his chin. He didn’t grow any facial hair, not yet. One day. Hopefully.

“Uh-huh,” Yamaguchi looked unimpressed.

“There are a lot of beautiful managers here,” Tanaka leaned in and whispered it like a secret, as if none of them had functioning eyeballs. “It’s a lot to take in. We must be vigilant.”

Shouyou nodded fervently, unsure of what vigilance was required for, but ready nonetheless.

He wouldn’t know what to do to approach any girls like the managers here. They were terrifying, moreso than even Ukai-san, whom Shouyou had in the top five of terrifying people he’s ever met. Ushijima was on that list too.

“Who cares?” Kageyama intoned drily. He dropped his plate onto the growing pile on the grass. “We’re here to play volleyball, not look at girls.”

“He’s broken,” Tanaka said to Shouyou. “Don’t listen to him.”

Shouyou wasn’t paying attention.

His eye had been caught by Ukai-san. He was bending sideways, listening to something Takeda-sensei was saying. Then Ukai-san grinned. He laughed out loud and patted his hand against Takeda-sensei’s back. Sensei was blushing and pushing at his glasses, clearly flustered.

Shouyou’s eyes narrowed.

“They’re an odd duo,” he murmured. “Not like me and Kageyama, we’re a _dynamic duo_ , but they’re strange sometimes. I wonder if they’re friends now?”

“You mean, like outside of volleyball?” Yamaguchi leaned forward. “That sounds weird.”

“Why not?” Shouyou blinked, “People can be friends! Colleagues can be friends!”

“You’re an idiot,” Kageyama said.

“Maybe so,” Shouyou huffed. “But I think it’s nice if they really get along. It’s like we’re all a big family, you know?”

“So what is Ukai-san?” Tanaka blinked. “Our uncle?”

“Huh?” Shouyou blinked, confused. “No, he could be our dad, duh.” He grinned at the hilarious image of their very-exhausted coach attempting to be a father to so many teenage boys.

“But Dai-san is our dad,” Nishinoya tilted his head like a bird.

“Eh?” Shouyou made a face.

“And Suga-san is mom,” Tanaka checked off his fingers. “Ennoshita is oldest brother.”

“Kiyoko-chan is my future wife,” Nishinoya added before Tanaka leaned forward to wrestle him into the grass.

“Hey, watch it!” Yamaguchi cried, lifting his coke out of harm’s way.

“Well, maybe they’re just our coach and our sensei,” Shouyou said.

“Maybe they’re just friends when they work together,” Yamaguchi shrugged.

“Maybe they’re fucking,” Kageyama said, sucking loudly through his straw.

“ _Ehhhh?_ ” Shouyou’s blood drained out of his face. “Kageyama! Why are you so disgusting all the time!”

Kageyama shrugged and blinked over at Shouyou. “They could be.”

 _“Really?_ No… _really?”_ Yamaguchi’s eyes were round like saucers.

“No!” Shouyou cried, “That’s wrong, that’s so gross, Kageyama makes everything so gross!”

“It’s not gross,” Kageyama said coolly. “They’re grown-ups. Grown-ups fuck.”

“ _Make love_ ,” Shouyou hissed through his teeth. _“_ Grown-ups _make love_.”

Kageyama snorted and laughed out loud. “You’re such a baby.”

Nishinoya laughed as well and Tanaka sat up straight, his shirt covered in grass. “I don’t want to think of that,” he said.

Shouyou floundered, flapping his arms in consternation. “They can’t be–why would you say–I don’t even know–“

Kageyama’s hand came to rest of the top of Shouyou’s head. “It’s fine. Forget about it.”

“ _HOW CAN I?”_ Shouyou cried out, his brain a roiling mess of terrifying images. “Look what you did!”

“Ah, you broke him,” Tanaka nodded sagely, as Shouyou fell back on the grass all red in the face.

* * *

“Oi, Chibi-chan!”

Shouyou stopped trying to punch Kageyama in the gut and twisted, Kageyama’s hands still caught in his shirt.

“Kuroo-san!” Shouyou lit up. The tall Nekoma captain grinned as he approached. “Kenma!” Shouyou yelled when he spotted the setter following close behind his captain.

“You guys are getting loud over here, huh?” Kuroo-san said.

Yamaguchi had wandered off to find Tsukishima, and Tanaka and Nishinoya were helping Kiyoko-san pack up the many serving plates left over.

“Eh heh!” Shouyou scratched at his head. “Sorry.” Kageyama released his hold.

“You need to poke him in the ribs,” Kenma said.

Shouyou blinked.

Kenma pointed his fingers like they were a gun.

Kuroo-san smirked and looked down at Kenma. “You giving Chibi-chan pointers on beating Kageyama?”

Kenma nodded blithely, ignoring the rage that was billowing off Kageyama in waves.

“Note taken, thanks,” Shouyou nodded and shook hands with Kenma. The two of them grinned.

“Sometimes I think you’re more kitty than bird,” Kuroo-san said. “What do you think Kageyama? Want to lend us your middle blocker? We can train him to jump higher, you know. Plus, Bokuto would be over the moon about it.”

“Take him, I don’t care,” Kageyama hissed, folding his arms.

“We came over to pass on a message,” Kenma said. “Didn’t we, Kuroo?”

Kuroo-san laughed and flopped an arm across Kenma’s shoulders. “Right. Yes. We heard the rumours.”

“Rumours?” Shouyou tilted his head in interest. Maybe there were rumours of Tokyo scouting him for the national under-19 team!

Kageyama smacked the back of his head sharply. “Stop daydreaming, idiot.”

“Ow!” Shouyou swiped at him and missed.

Kuroo-san smirked, “Nah, nah, we heard the rumours that we might get to pair up with Aoba Johsai soon, even before the prelims. Your old foe, eh?”

“Ohhhh?” Shouyou gasped. “You never played them, huh?”

Kenma shook his head. “Do you think it’s true?”

“Tch,” Kageyama said. “Why would they play you guys?”

Kuroo’s brow twitched, “You forget who taught your team a bunch of tricks, Kage-kun. Don’t bite the hand that feeds.”

“Oikawa is good,” Kenma said calmly. “Rumour is he wants to meet me.”

“Oooohh, Kenma!” Shouyou bristled with excitement. “I hope so! You’re awesome!”

“Thanks,” Kenma gave him a small smile.

“Hinata-kun!”

Shouyou looked up. Takeda-sensei was waving. “Kiyoko wants to get an update about your last match. Can you please go meet her in the lobby in five minutes?”

“Ah, yes!” Shouyou nodded.

Takeda-sensei threw him a thumbs-up and turned back to the other coaches who were milling around the tables up by the stairs. Coach Ukai was talking to Nekomata sensei.

“Your sensei is very young, no?” Kuroo-san said.

“He’s not,” Shouyou frowned. “He’s old.”

“Maybe to you, Chibi-chan. I bet everyone looks old to you.”

“Your coach is very intimidating,” Kenma murmured. “He reminds me of Kuroo if Kuroo was a delinquent.”

“Eh?” Kuroo barked.

“Oh, I see it!” Shouyou snickered.

“Your coach is excellent, though,” Kuroo -san said, patting at his rooster hair. “I’m kinda jealous.”

“Nekomata-sensei is excellent too!” Shouyou cried out. “The original Ukai-san said so!”

“You got a real interesting team, Chibi-chan. Even your sensei and coach seem to work well together.”

“Er, I guess?” Shouyou thought back to what Kageyama had said earlier and he frowned, cheeks going red.

“What’s wrong, Shouyou?” Kenma leaned in. “Too much meat?”

“No! No, I just, I was thinking of something else. Ha-ha! You know!”

“He was thinking that maybe coach Ukai is fucking Takeda-sensei.”

“Kage _yama!”_ Shouyou shrieked. “What is wrong with you!”

“Oh?” Kuroo-san blinked.

Kageyama shrugged, “Or maybe Takeda-sensei is fucking Ukai-san. I don’t know.”

“Kage–Oh my _God_ – _Shut up!_ You’re disgusting!” Shouyou kicked at Kageyama who dodged easily.

“You think so?” Kuroo-san tapped his chin like the topic wasn’t completely ridiculous. He turned to look over the heads of everyone else, way over to where the coaches were gathered. “Huh.”

“I can see it,” Kenma nodded. “Takeda-sensei is very nice.”

_“WHAT?”_

“And Ukai-san is very handsome,” Kenma went on, unperturbed by Shouyou’s complete mental meltdown. Why was everyone okay with talking about their senseis like this? Shouyou didn’t even know _how_ two men could…could _have sex!_

“Oi, chibi, you okay? You look like you’re gonna puke.”

“Don’t puke!” Kageyama barked.

“But–but _sensei…”_

“Ah, it’s okay,” Kuroo-san laughed and patted his shoulder. “Grown-ups do things we never think about.” He paused, then looked down at Kenma. “Well, some things.”

“You think about a lot of gross things,” Kenma said drily.

“I’m a third-year, Kenma-kun, you know I’ve been around the block. I know better.”

Kenma made a truly horrible face, scrunching up his mouth and eyes and looking more and more like a displeased cat every second.

“I need to go,” Shouyou muttered, feeling woozy. “I feel I must go.”

“The lobby,” Kageyama gave him a push. “Kiyoko-san, remember?”

Shouyou stumbled over the grass.

“I’ll take you, you idiot,” Kageyama sighed and followed suit.

* * *

“Is Hinata okay?” Keishin asked, sitting down to pore over the notes he’d scribbled throughout the day.

“Shouyou?” Takeda blinked. He was laying out the bed roll he’d brought from home. It was very new, and very puffy, and a great investment for future school trips.

Keishin looked up from his spot on his own sleeping bag. His was old and worn flat from years of use. “I bumped into him and Kageyama in the hallway. They were brushing their teeth, or so he says. Looked very jumpy.”

“Hm,” Takeda sat back on his knees. “He did eat a lot today. Maybe he’s feeling sick?”

“I don’t know,” Keishin sighed and closed his notebook. “He’s a strange kid.”

Takeda chuckled, “Yes, he is. But he’s also a good one.”

“Hm,” Keishin hummed while Takeda unzipped and rolled down his sleeping bag. He patted the material flat and pulled out a small pillow he’d managed to squeeze in last minute before he left the house almost five days ago. His back would thank him later.

“Oi, sensei.”

Takeda looked up. “Yes, Ukai-kun?”

“C’mere.”

Takeda blinked, then noticed the sharpness in Keishin’s eyes. He flushed red almost immediately.

“No,” he said calmly, or as calmly as he could manage.

“Why not?” Keishin purred in a way that was all too familiar. He leaned back against the wall, the windows dark just above his head. The classroom they’d chosen was smaller than most, and very dusty. But it gave them a little privacy from the ruckus outside. They’d be heading home in the morning and a good night’s sleep would do them well.

“Because, Ukai-kun,” Takeda said. “We’re at work and we’re here at the discretion of our hosts who have been very kind to give us and the volleyball team enough time to work together to strengthen our-“

“Uh-huh,” Keishin interrupted.

Takeda swallowed and dared to look over at his colleague.

“I hear you,” Keishin grinned. He had a sharp smile, wily and dangerous in a way most would attach to a person with ill-intent. Takeda knew better, but it was still unnerving. “But c’mere anyway.” Keishin patted his thigh.

Takeda thought his face might actually catch fire. “I can’t,” he said slowly, hearing the waver in his voice and wishing he could control it.

“Fine,” Keishin sighed and got to his knees, “then I’ll come to you.” And before Takeda could respond, Keishin had crawled the two metre distance between them and come to settle on his knees beside Takeda’s bed roll.

“What?” Takeda wobbled out.

“A good night kiss?” Keishin grinned.

“ _Ukai-san!_ ” Takeda flushed even hotter.

“Just one kiss, no more. I promise.”

“We can’t! What if someone sees? What if a student sees?”

Keishin shrugged, “The door’s closed, no one can see us. And I sent the brats to bed under threats of violence, so I don’t think they’re going to come looking for us.”

“But–“ Takeda didn’t really have an argument. It _had_ been almost a week since they’d last been able to share some time together. Alone.

“Al-all right,” he mumbled. “O-one kiss.”

“Yesss,” Keishin hissed with a smile before he leaned in and pressed his lips to Takeda’s.

Oh.

They were dry and warm and Ukai always managed to make Takeda feel woozy when they kissed, like he was sapping his energy, eating at it, consuming it. Oh. It was lovely.

Keishin hummed into his mouth and then Takeda was pushed down to sprawl awkwardly on the classroom floor, Keishin leaning over him, all big and long-limbed and warm like a crackling furnace.

Keishin kissed him again, gently, like he was reminding Takeda of the softness he kept hidden from everyone else.

“I miss doing this,” Keishin hummed and pulled back. He grinned down at Takeda, who felt melty and hot and stupid under that gaze. “But I promised.”

He tugged Takeda back into a sitting position.

“Tha-thank you,” Takeda pushed at his glasses, feeling disoriented. He sounded like an idiot, great.

“Don’t think I’m not going to come looking for the rest,” Keishin smirked. “When we’re home, though.”

“Ah, yes. Home.” Takeda smiled back, absolutely shattered but elated all at once.

* * *

The team trooped onto the bus like a barrel of monkeys, all loud voices, and clapping, and high fives. Keishin counted them off like ducklings. He climbed onto the bus to count again.

“Oi, where’s Hinata?” he growled.

Sawamura pointed through the window. “He’s getting one last good-bye.”

Keishin looked out the window and spotted the redhead hugging the short setter from Nekoma. What was his name again? Kozume? Kageyama sat forward, a few seats behind Sawamura and glared out the window as well.

Hm. A lot to unpack in that look. But Keishin wasn’t a therapist. He loped back down the steps and bumped into Takeda.

“Oh, there you are." Takeda said, "I thanked Nekomata-sensei for having us. He says it was worth it after all,” Takeda smiled wide, which made Keishin smile right back. He could only imagine what Nekomata-sensei was thinking after being harangued by Takeda the way Keishin had been. It was an admirable and terrifying trait to behold.

“Oh, Hinata!” Keishin barked. Takeda jumped.

Hinata yelped and spun, finally letting go of that Kozume kid. The captain of Nekoma, Kuroo, the tall one, was pulling at Kozume as well.

“Seems they’re rather fond of each other,” Takeda grinned.

“Hmf,” Keishin frowned and waited for Hinata to catch up.

“You can talk to your buddies later, we have a schedule, you know,” he growled at the redhead.

Hinata pouted. He looked between Takeda and Keishin, considering his excuses. Then his face went all red and his eyes got wobbly in that way that spelled destruction for his mental state.

“Oh my God, just get on the bus!” Keishin barked before whatever was plaguing the boy turned into a full-on meltdown. Hinata nodded and stumbled up the steps, tripping himself halfway.

Takeda waited a moment before turning to Keishin, a frown furrowing through his brow. “Maybe he is ill? We should get him to the nurse once we’re back.”

“You see? I told you so. These kids, I swear!” Keishin shook his head and waved Takeda ahead before following him onto the bus, ready to take their horde of teenage misfits home.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. :D


End file.
